


Так почему же?..

by Luchiana



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Шотаро не понимает.
Relationships: Fuwa Sho/Mogami Kyoko
Kudos: 1





	Так почему же?..

Шо стоял, сунув руки в карманы и ссутулив плечи, глядел вслед уходящей девушке с ее спутником и размышлял над состоявшимся разговором. Ветер ерошил светлые волосы, задувал под куртку, заставляя ежиться, шумел листьями над головой.

«Я люблю Шо-чана!»  
«Главное — это мечта Шо-чана!»  
«Шо-чан — лучше всех!»

«А она и была для меня всего лишь служанкой».

«Прости меня, Кёко. Я люблю тебя».

«Прощай».

И теперь он смотрел, как все меньше и меньше становится ее фигурка, удаляясь от него по парковой дорожке, в эту минуту навсегда покидая его жизнь.

«Но ведь, если любишь, то простишь. Так почему же?..»


End file.
